


Band-Aids can't fix everything

by YoursTrulySebastian



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: I need ideas, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, embarrassed haruhi, flirty hikaru, how lewd, i cant tag, i hope you nosebleed, i nosebled while writing, implied threesome, oh wow the incest, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursTrulySebastian/pseuds/YoursTrulySebastian
Summary: Tamaki gets mad at Hikaru for hitting on Haruhi during ClubKaoru tries to defend Hikaru but gets yelled at instead.He runs off and Hikaru runs after him.Empty Classroom = Lewd (ง♥ ε ♥)ง





	Band-Aids can't fix everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut (on this website) ^‿^  
> I hope you enjoy because I was nosebleeding the entire time and I don't even like reading my own smuts  
> More notes at the end (╭☞⨱ω⨱)╭☞

Another argument was brewing again. Hikaru had been caught flirting with Haruhi again, and although it was only for the sake of keeping up the sexy gives-no-fucks persona, Tamaki still couldn't help but be mad.  
“Hikaru, I told you to lay off of Haruhi!” Tamaki yelled at Hikaru, like always.  
The Host Club had just closed for the day, and Hikaru was lounging on the Twin’s usual couch, legs propped on top on of his twin, Kaoru. Kyoya was sitting at an empty table pretending to count the daily customers but secretly listening to the argument. Mori quickly grabbed Hunny and politely excused himself from the growing conflict. Hunny’s whines could be heard through the hallway as he begged Mori to let him stay and watch.  
Tamaki’s face was redder than the blushing girls he had flirted with that day.  
“Calm down, Baka. It was just for show. Besides, we all know that Haruhi is supposed to be flirted with for the sake of the Club.” Hikaru smiled at Haruhi, who was standing next to Tamaki. She grinned.  
“Tamaki, it's nothing really. Remember, this is all a show. You shouldn't take so much offense to it.” Haruhi placed a gentle hand on Tamaki's tense arm.  
“Yeah, Tamaki. Hikaru wouldn't actually flirt with Haruhi if it wasn't for his persona he has to keep up.” Kaoru cut in, only to shrivel under the glare that Tamaki shot his way.  
“Well, maybe you should just go and flirt with every guy out there? Maybe you should just leave the Host Club and not come back, huh? Maybe then you will know what it's like! We don't need you anyway!” Tamaki’s anger came crashing down on Kaoru, who whitened and burst out the doors.  
“TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO KAORU!? YOU KNOW….” Haruhi whirled on Tamaki, who had shrunk beneath her sudden outburst. Hikaru could only scream profanities at Tamaki in his head as he streaked after his twin.  
It only took a few minutes to find Kaoru, who had run into the nearest empty classroom. His sobs of misery echoed around the seats.  
“Kaoru, you know that he didn't mean it. We need you.” Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders, providing a comfort that helped him calm down.  
“I know, Hikaru. But it still hurts.” Kaoru sniffled and leaned into Hikaru’s body. Hikaru turned and looked at his twin, examining his features that looked so much like his.  
“I can make it not hurt so much, Kaoru…” Hikaru whispered. Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru.  
“Hika….” He never finished his sentence.  
A pair of lips that felt so much like his own collided with his.  
“Shhhh… Just let me take the pain away, Kaoru.” Kaoru’s eyes widened as Hikaru brushed a kiss on his neck, then dropped it down to his collarbone where he kissed over and over and over until a clear hickey was left.  
“Hikaru, not here…” Hikaru only grinned as he pushed Kaoru onto the group of desks.  
“Right here, Kaoru. I can’t hold back anymore.”  
Skilled hands quickly unbuttoned the jackets and shirts of both suits before stripping the pants off of both. Kaoru felt a mouth envelope his perky nipple, extracting a moan from his mouth.  
“Ah... AH… Hi... Hikaru… You’re such a tease…” Hikaru groaned around his twin as a hand found its way into his pants.  
“God damn, Kaoru… Have you done this before?” His brother only grinned as he wrapped a soft hand around his brother’s member.  
“Never, Hikaru… You’re my one and only.” His hand moved up and down as Hikaru jumped from mouth to chest to ear before he tore himself out of Kaoru's hand.  
“I hope you're ready, dear brother.” Kaoru only moaned as a wet mouth enveloped his painfully hard member.  
“P… Please, Hikaru… No more teasing… I want you. I NEED you! Now!” Hikaru happily obliged, removing the member from his mouth with a pop.  
“Prepped or dry, my love?” Hikaru pressed a finger up against his lover’s ass. Kaoru let out a soft groan.  
“ANYTHING, I JUST NEED YOU!” Hikaru grinned as he popped the finger past the tight ring of muscle, and wiggled it around. Kaoru let out a cry as the tip of the finger brushed against his prostate.  
“Oh, Kaoru… Such lovely sounds from such a lovely mouth.” He began to move the finger out slowly, only to jam it back in knuckle deep.  
“AH! Hikaru, Hikaru, more… Please…” Kaoru cried in protest as the finger moved away. He wasn't disappointed though when something else pressed against his ass.  
“You asked for it, dear lover,” Hikaru whispered before giving a thrust. Kaoru's legs instinctively wrapped around Hikaru's waist while his hands wound their way into the soft, silky hair of orange color. His mouth parted in a soft 'o’, giving Hikaru the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue. He greedily drank up the moans that Kaoru let out. The only sound that was heard now was the sound of skin against skin.  
“Kaoru, Kaoru tell me how much you love me.” Hikaru slowed as Kaoru whined in protest.  
“So much, Hikaru-Senpai… I love you so much that I want to pleasure me in such ways I could not imagine!” He ended the sentence with a cry and Hikaru sped up again.  
“Tell me, dear Kaoru-chan, to whom do you belong to?”  
“Hikaru, no more questions, please…” Kaoru gasped as Hikaru thrust deep.  
“Tell me, Kaoru, or I won't let you release.” He wrapped a hand around his brother’s member, eliciting a small cry from his mouth at the sudden gesture.  
“Ah, AH! You, Hikaru, I BELONG TO YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE, DON’T STOP!” Hikaru groaned at his brother’s begging.  
“God, Kaoru, such a godly, sexy body… Such a turn on…” Hikaru started to speed up.  
“Ah… ungh... Nng… god, Hika… ru, don’t stop…” His brother only thrust faster and deeper.  
“Hikaru… Hikaru, I'm close…” His brother held onto him.  
“I should keep you from cumming…” Hikaru groaned. “I should prolong my pleasure longer. I should keep those delicious moans coming. But…” He groaned, low and deep, as he came deep in his brother’s ass. The spurts of cum brushing his prostate sent Kaoru into a state of euphoria, his eyes blinded as his cry of pleasure echoed around the classroom.  
“Hey guys, Tamaki wants to apolo…” Haruhi walked in as Hikaru collapsed on top Kaoru, his member still in his brother’s ass. They both whirled around as Haruhi clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes wider than a deer caught in a headlight.  
“Ah, Haruhi… Uh… You see, we were just…” Kaoru stammered. Hikaru shoved a finger in his mouth, before smirking.  
“Haruhi, how nice of you to join us. Alas, it seems you have arrived a bit late to the party. However, you are welcome to join us next week, in room 5?” Hikaru grinned as Haruhi blushed bright red and tumbled out the door. Kaoru spat Hikaru’s finger out.  
“You don’t think she’ll tell daddy or mommy, right?” Hikaru smiled brightly.  
“No, I don’t think she will, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas I would like  
> IDC what it is (anime, marvel, dc, real life, etc.) I can do it  
> Please comment I love reading comments  
> I will try to upload every 150 hits or so, depending on how hard life is kicking me in my flat asian ass ¯\\_>ᗜ<_/¯  
> Lots of Love to you \\(♥ω♥)/


End file.
